Common carriers are constantly looking for opportunities to improve services to their customers while also improving the cost of providing such services, not only to customers, but also to themselves. In many instances, an easy method for improving the cost of shipping to various locations is to have the appropriate volume of shipments being received and shipped from/to the particular locations. For example, a common carrier will typically realize a cost benefit by having the appropriate amount of shipments leaving a location and/or arriving at a location. This is because, in such instances, the common carrier can take full advantage of the capacity the common carrier has for shipments leaving and/or arriving at the location. That is, the common carrier can use all of the capacity available for the vehicles the common carrier has leaving and/or arriving at the location. Thus, a need exists in the art to identify when such capacity may exist so that a common carrier can take advantage of such capacity and provide incentives to customers to increase shipments to make use of such capacity.